Past Team Avatar? A Kainora FanFiction
by Brynxie'sAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: What happens when Kai and Jinora stumble upon a portal that leads them back in time to the first team avatar? Rating may be changed to T for minor romance(nothing bad). I don't know if I should continue this or not.


**Prologue:**

She flipped her page and just as she started reading, she heard this-

"Hey, Jinora!" Kai's head swung down from above her window, so fast that she jumped up and almost fell off her bed.

"Kai, you can't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. "But... I didn't mean to..." he said with a sly smile as he climbed into her room. "So.. Jin, wanna go down to our cove?" he asked after sitting down next to her on her bed. What he meant by 'our spot' was referring to one time after air bending training they met each other at a beautiful cherry blossom tree down near the shore and they've been meeting each other ever since.

"Sure," Jinora hopped off her bed and grabbed bag.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Kai asked, leaning forward on his arms.

"I'm gonna take some stuff to our spot, do you want me to put something in here for you?" she asked, stuffing her book in.  
"Nah," he said, his crooked smirk creeping onto his tan face. "I'll save some room for all those books you are gonna read instead of hanging out with me!" he added with a fake pout. "Kai, I'm only taking one book!" she protested with a laugh. "And I've already read most of it anyway!" She ruffled his, already-crazy-looking hair. "Hey!"

. . .

Jinora landed at their spot with Kai, floating down and folding her air bender staff up. She gracefully, half-floated half-jumped over to the cherry blossom tree and set her book bag down. "I brought some snacks..?" Jinora smiled as she pulled out a jug of lechie juice and a sack of small moon peaches. Kai pumped his fist in the air. "YESSSS!" Jinora giggled as she sat down with Kai, pulling out a clay mug for the lechie juice. She poured some lechie juice for Kai and took a bite out of her moon peach. Once they were finished, she turned to face him and asked, "Do you want me to read the rest of my book to you before it gets too dark?" She knew he liked it when she read to him, and the sun was going down so-

"Sure!" He scooted a little closer, a blush creeping across his face when his fingers brushed hers. She must have felt it too because she looked down at her book, but didn't move her hand until she started reading.  
"'They followed the steep-banked stream until they could see the open stretch of grass leading down to the lake, then turned and headed along the ridge above the ThunderC-" Jinora yawned. "Clan boundary. The snow had melted here and all three kits trotted along, sniffing the new scents. "We'll have to cross the border soon," Squirrelflight mewed. Leafpool nodded. She felt sick with dread.'" Jinora paused to flip the page, her breathing like a gentle breeze. Although Kai wound never admit it to her, he loved the sound of her voice and her breathing when she read to him- it was just so calm and beautiful.

"'One small paw step would change everything, plunge her back into her life as a medicine cat when she had barely become a mother. She slowed down, her paws as heavy as rocks, and Squirrelflight kept pace with her, resting her tail lightly on Lea-" Kai looked down at her and wondered why she had stopped. Then he saw her, tired, falling asleep, head on his shoulder. He carefully took the book out of her hands and set in on the ground in front of them. Jinora let her eyes slowly close, and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep, was Kai, one arm around her, looking down at her.

. . .

Kai was still asleep with Jinora curled up next to him, waking up around seven o' clock. A furry cat-like spirit was tickling her nose and she woke up and sneezed. Just as she realized what position they were in, she scooted over a little bit. She saw some spirits moving around in strange ways, kinda like they wanted her to follow them...

"Kai, wake up," she shook his shoulder. "What is it?" he said blinking his eyes at the brightness of the spirits in front of them. "I- I think we should follow them,"  
"Don't you think your dad would be looking for you right now?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I'm sure Ikki will cover for me!" she pouted.

"Mmm'kay." Kai mustered. He air bended himself off the ground and said, "Why again are we following these guys?" "I just feel like we need to!"

"I just feel like we need to!" She said before she bounded after them.  
He walked after her and the sapling-like spirits, who led them through twists and turns through the damp but pretty forest. The pink and orange setting sun made the environment seem surreal. It was like it was Autumn, but it was Spring and the flowers were blooming in the trees and grass and the sun was casting pink and orange lights on the trees and sending long shadows father back. They both gasped when the trees opened up to a little hollow with swirling air and blue fire in the middle.

"W-what is that?" Jinora breathed, eyes wide. Kai didn't answer.  
They slowly walked towards it, which was casting mist lights and sparks into the air and ground around it. "Should we," he paused looking at it with a curious expression. ".. touch it?"

"I think so." It was weird, she felt weird. It was like it was calling her... She shook her head to clear her thoughts and leaned forward at poked it with her finger. A bright light exploded from it and filled the clearing with it. The last thing she saw was a bright light and black before she passed out.

 **A/N: Lol I used a part from Warriors Leafpool's Wish when Jinora was reading! XD BTW The first chapter will be longer than this (I think...). Please R &R and helpful criticism it welcome!**


End file.
